Choices and their Consequences
by kira66
Summary: AU! Harry was given a second chance to lead a different life. Little did he know how much he was going to effect Bellatrix's in the process.
1. Chapter 1

When Bellatrix was eight her mother and aunt sat her and her sisters down for a talk. They told them bluntly that their only purpose in the family and life in general was to marry a well-off pure-blooded boy from a prominent family. She could still remember her sisters reaction to the declaration. Andromeda who was seven stormed out of the room; she was always an emotional child. Narcissa on the other hand, she was six, nodded her head politely and answered with the expected "_Of course mother_." And Bellatrix, well she just gave her mother and aunt a stiff nod before hurrying off to find 'Dromeda.

When Bellatrix was ten her mother sat her down again, this time without her sisters, and told her in no uncertain terms that Rodolphus Lestrange, eldest of the Lestrange boys, was to be her suitor. And that his advances should not only be accepted but encouraged.

When Bellatrix received her letter from Hogwarts it was her father, this time, that sat her down. He told that her acceptance into Slytherin wasn't up for debate and if she was sorted into any other house she'd be disinherited and disowned. She already knew this was expected of her but seeing how Sirius, her favorite cousin, was also starting Hogwarts she didn't expect it to be so bad. Unluckily for her Sirius was not only sorted into Gryffindor but accepted it with a smile. She didn't expect to see him at Christmas anymore; or any family function for that matter. Her on the other hand the Hat didn't even need to think on. It yelled Slytherin before even touching her head; she made sure to sit far away from Rodolphus as possible. The sorting lost all appeal to her until the last child, Yaxley, Harry, was called. He wasn't hesitant like the others. If anything he looked absolutely thrilled. Tilting her head to the side she regarded the boy with interest. Yaxley wasn't a common name at least not anymore. In fact it belonged to one of the oldest pure-blooded families ever to come out of England. But if her family histories lessons had been correct then the Yaxley family had moved from England about three generations ago in search of bigger and better things.

The Hat took his time with Harry. It languishly searched the childs extensive memories of not just one world but two. It seemed that young Yaxley, once Potter, lived, until his death, in a completely different world. And Merlin himself took pity on him and gave him a second chance by sending him into the past and giving him an entirely different life. It was absolutely thrilling. A clearing of a throat and a glare from the Deputy Headmistress caused the Hat to get back to its task. It wasn't a hard sorting. "Slytherin!" It called out then fell silent since its task was complete.

Bellatrix was so intent in her staring that she jumped when the Hat final reached its decision. And she was sure that she was the only one that saw the brief look of disgust that crossed his face at the declaration. _Interesting. _It also didn't escape her notice that his eyes seemed to linger on her cousin and the black haired boy he was talking with. _Was it possible that her cousin knew him?_ Didn't seem likely since Sirius wasn't paying him any mind.

Harry always knew that being sorted into Slytherin was a possibility. How could it not when his family, in this world, were old fashioned pure-bloods. And they raised their only child to uphold their name and beliefs. Frowning he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat as far away from the other children as possible. It didn't escape his notice that Bellatrix Black seemed to take an interest in him. And it didn't surprise him that halfway through the feast she had relocated to the empty spot across from him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the feast ended and Dumbledore said his peace then dismissed them to their respective houses. He was so mentally exhausted that he just wanted to fall into bed and sleep until next week. Sadly this was not meant to be.

"So a Yaxley has decided to grace Hogwarts with his presence." A haughty looking blonde boy said as soon as the students arrived in the Slytherin common room. "England not good enough for the likes of you Yaxley?" He demanded to know as he invaded Harry's personal space.

"My families business is of no concern of yours." Harry told him and tried to push his way passed only to be blocked by two other, bigger, boys. He felt a sense of deja-vu and instantly realized that he was being addressed by Lucius Malfoy. He resisted the urge to sneer. A Yaxley never raised his wand first.

By this time the students that had been milling about were taking notice of the power struggle going on in the common room between the fifth year and the first year.

Lucius scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Everything is my business." He sniffed in disdain. "You'll learn your place soon enough." He tilted his head slightly to the side a signal that he was finished and was intent upon heading to his dorm.

Harry frowned but held his ground. A Yaxley was never _dismissed_ by someone of lower status than them. "I think that it is _you_ that will soon learn his place." Right now he had to think as Harry Yaxley not as Harry Potter. He was raised to be superior to all of the other children. His family was one of the oldest after all.

Stopping Lucius spun around, wand out, and glared at the boy that dare challenge him. "What did you say?" He asked in a low, angry, hiss.

"Must be all that poor breeding." Harry tsked. "Need I summon the nurse to have your ears checked? No? Very well. So I'll continue on the assumption that you indeed heard me and are just playing stupid." His wand was still tucked safely in his pocket and there it shall remain. A Yaxley never settled a battle of words with a wand. It was uncivilized. "I'm afraid that you are under the mistaken impression that I'm afraid of you or should be. I am Harold Orjonus Arcturus Yaxley…." He paused for effort. "And I'm going to bed." He took advantage of having caught them off guard and lazily made his way to the first year boys dorm. Harry -1, Lucius-0.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of classes went exactly how Harry expected them to. All the Professors used the day to evaluate their students abilities. And try as he might he found himself growing bored by the time Charms class rolled around. Not only were most of his memories from his other life fully intact but his father had made sure his heir had the best tutors money could afford growing up. Honestly he had learned and mastered all the course work for years one through three before he turned ten. So as the other students were learning to swish and flick from Professor Flitwick he lazily twirled his wand around his fingers drifting between daydreams and utter boredom. So far gone he didn't even hear his named called until the person beside him, Bellatrix, had poked him with their wand. Blinking he focused heavy eyes on the small Professor. "Could you repeat that?" A Yaxley never admitted to a moment of weakness.

"I asked if you needed to see the nurse, Mister Yaxley." Professor Flitwick repeated with a small frown. "Or is my lesson boring you?"

Sitting up straighter Harry shot a glare at the snickering James and his friends, who had already made it clear that they despised anything Slytherin, before addressing the Professor. "I'm sorry Professor but I must admit that I am a little bored. You see I learned all of this…." He motioned towards his first year charms book; the one he hadn't even bothered to open. "….when I was seven."

Professor Flitwick seemed taken back by the boys honesty. "You learned the entire charms course book when you were seven?" He questioned not quite believing him.

"Yes Professor." Harry answered politely. "Father was rather insistent that I learn the simplest of magic before I started school. Between him and my tutors I had already begun learning fourth year material by the time my acceptance letter had arrived. There was no doubt in his mind that I'd attend Hogwarts regardless of where we lived."

"Fourth year?" Professor Flitwick sputtered. "Class dismissed!" He called out to the other children. "All except Mister Yaxley may leave." He waited until the classroom emptied before addressing the boy once again. "I don't believe I recalled teaching a Yaxley for many years."

Harry nodded politely. "That's correct sir. My Great-grandfather found the air in England to be a bit foul and decided to move the family to America."

Professor Flitwick's frown deepened. "Foul? How so?"

"I'd rather not say sir. I don't want to offend anybody." Harry told him quietly but with an air of finality. A Yaxley never discussed his beliefs openly in public.

"I see." Professor Flitwick sighed. "If that is the case then I will arrange to have you sit for exams so that I may asses the length of your knowledge. If you shows that you have indeed learned the basics I will speak with the Headmaster about placing you in a higher years class or giving you coursework from another year to work on while here. Now go on and catch up with your classmates." He dismissed.

Harry gave the small man a smile before gathering his belongings and leaving the charms classroom.

"You serving detention for the rest of the year Yaxley?" Lucius, who had a free period, asked when he saw the younger boy leave the classroom. A first year had informed him about what had transpired and who was he to waste a perfectly good opportunity?

"Still haven't learned _your_ place yet Malfoy?" Harry asked when he identified the other boy. "Don't worry I'm sure you're just a slow learner." The older boy was beginning to annoy him. _Was he cursed to be tormented by a Malfoy no matter what life he lived? _It was terribly unfair if true.

Lucius' face turned an interesting shade of red and he pulled his wand out ready to hex the insolent boy. "You _dare_ talk to me that way? Do you know who _I_ am?"

Harry wasn't afraid. He did kill Lord Voldemort after all. So a fifteen year old pointing a stick he barely knew how to use at him was at the very bottom of his list of scary things. "Of course I do. You're Lucius Malfoy only child of Abraxas Malfoy though there are _rumors_. Do _you_ know who _I_ am? No? Too bad for you. Maybe you should ask your father before you get yourself into real trouble. " And he continued on his way. Lunch sounded good and his stomach gave a rumble of agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

It became obviously clear over the next week that Lucius had not taken his advice. Instead his taunting had turned vicious and Harry had to defend himself more than once from a particularly nasty curse thrown at his back. Luckily for him his reflexes were as sharp as ever and he managed to deflect the curses before any damage was done. But he had yet to retaliate. A Yaxley didn't waste his time on revenge. Instead he just got even. So instead of using his free period to work on his forth year charms essay, he had easily passed the exams set before him by Flitwick, Harry was waiting for Lucius' Divination, a subject that he himself had decided not to take, class to adjourn. So focused on his task he hadn't even noticed that he had been followed.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked her green-eyed, black haired, year-mate.

Harry let out a low, tense, breath and fought every urge in his body to curse the girl that had grown up and killed his Godfather. He tightened his grip on his wand and gritted his teeth. "I'm going to teach Lucius Malfoy his place since he's obviously a slow learner."

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side. "Won't you get expelled?" It was a logical question since the boy was clearly up to no good.

"Of course I won't!" Harry sent her a dirty look. "The Headmaster wouldn't _dare_ expel me." A little piece of him, a piece that remained from his previous life, cringed at how much he sounded like every Slytherin he ever despised but he quickly quashed it down. Now was not the time to have a personality conflict.

"Wouldn't he?" Bellatrix was intrigued by the boy that much was certain. "You do realize that you sound exactly like the boy you're about to curse right?"

Harry gave her another dirty look. "Shut up and go away!" He hissed his words very near said in parseltongue. His head snapped around when he heard the door open. And as soon as he saw the familiar blonde and his two great lubs he shot off every curse that had been used again him. The other much older boys didn't stand a chance and didn't manage to block any of them; some where quite painful. With a satisfied look he turned and left the way he came not caring if anyone told the Headmaster. A Yaxley took every advantage presented to him. He only rolled his eyes when Bellatrix fell into step beside him.

Bellatrix didn't even spare the three boys on the floor a second look as she dashed after the retreating form of Harry. "None of those curses were _dark _were they?" She asked in a lowered voice.

"Of course not. I might be a child but I am _not_ an imbecile. I just gave them a taste of their own curses. Its only fair that they feel the pain they were so intent upon inflicting on me." Harry told her.

"I've known Lucius forever. Once Madam Pomfrey heals him he'll be madder than a dementor without a soul to suck. He'll owl his father." Bellatrix warned. "And if you thought Lucius was bad wait until you get a taste of his father."

Harry shrugged. "I've dealt with worse I assure you. Why my own Uncle Polix tried to drown me when I was three because he wanted his own son, Lerinix, to be the only male heir and thus the only one able to inherit when Grandfather croaks." He snorted. "Wasn't the smartest man. Completely slipped his mind that he had two other nephews besides myself. Uncle Fenis has two boys, twins, Phinease and Pherb, who were eight at the time."

Bellatrix greedily listened to Harry talk about his family. "Past tense?" She asked.

"He drown a couple days later." Harry told her with a small smirk. Truth was his father hunted down the coward and made sure he experienced the same death he tried to bestow upon his nephew. He liked Uncle Fenis better anyways.

Having grown up in the family that she did Bellatrix knew how to read between the lines. "How unfortunate." She commented dryly. "Perhaps our families should meet sometime?"

Harry seemed to think on this as if he knew exactly _who_ her family was. "Perhaps they should." He answered after a moment. Having arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common-room he gave the portrait the password and climbed in. "The other Black that was sorted into Gryffindor….any relation to you?" It was a polite inquiry and nothing more. As a matter of fact he tried not to dwell on the fact that he was now not only a classmate to his Godfather but both his parents as well.

Bellatrix snorted and flung herself down onto one of the green couches. "Cousin though I suspect not for long."

"All Slytherin family?" Harry asked as he sat down at his previous seat and started to work on his essay.

"Every last bloody one of them." Bellatrix answered promptly. "How about your family? Is there a magical school over in America?"

Harry tilted his head as he wrote. "Of course there is. Salem Academy for Higher Magical Learning. My father and his father both attended. And if my mother had had her way me as well. She never wanted me to attend a school so far away regardless of it being her old alma mater or not."

Bellatrix was instantly interested. "Oh? So your mother attended Hogwarts but your father and grandfather didn't?" She had been tasked by her own father, after owling him of her placement and other odds and ends, to find out all she could about the Yaxley heir. "Was she a Slytherin?"

"Yes." Harry answered distractedly as he continued to write. "They married right after she graduated and I was born a year later." He usually wasn't this free when talking about his family but he found himself actually liking the young Bellatrix. It made him wonder what had happened to make her into a homicidal manic in his previous life.

"How'd they meet when they didn't go to school with each other?" Bellatrix asked casually trying to keep the conversation flowing.

Harry didn't even look up at the seemingly intrusive question. "Standing marriage contract made between the Yaxley's and the Carrow's long before my family left England. The two families have inter-married for generations but luckily for me mother and fathers marriage was the last dictated by the contract. It ended after I was born."

Bellatrix found this little tidbit rather interesting. "Carrow?" It was a well-known pure-blooded family. "Isn't there a fourth and fifth year with that last name?"

"Alecto and Amycus are my cousins." Harry told her. No point in hiding it. "I have Charms with Alec and I've seen Amy in the corridors between classes. Neither have spoken to me not that I expect them too. We've only met on a handful of occasions and every time we ended up cursing each other. So you could say we're not on the best of terms."

"My father knows theirs so we were expected to be playmates regardless of our differences in age. Alecto liked to use my little sister, Cissy, for curse practice. And Amycus would hold me and 'Dromeda down so we couldn't help her." Bellatrix shuttered at the memory. "Father eventually found out and we never went back to their house again nor were they invited to ours."

Harry nodded and rolled up his completed essay. "They are horrible children that will grow up to be horrible adults or so mother says." There was never a truer statement. "You hungry? I know how to get into the kitchens."

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side unsure of what to make of Harry Yaxley. "That'd be brilliant!" She told him enthusiastically, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the portrait hole. She was starving!

* * *

"The boy is dangerous Albus." Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, told Albus Dumbledore as she waved off his offer of lemon drops. "He put Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the hospital wing just a short time ago."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "He's only a child Minerva. And children act impulsively when they are the target of bullying. While his actions may have been….over the top….I feel that he didn't truly wish to cause them harm only teach them a lesson. One that I am sure they have learned."

Minerva frowned. "Are you aware of who his family is? A more dangerous lot I have yet to see."

"You can not judge him on the basis of his relations or what blood he has running through is veins." Albus chided his old friend.

"I don't understand why you defend him so!" Minerva huffed.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "I have a good feeling about him Minerva. When I received his fathers owl about his son attending I went and met with the family across the pond, as it were, and they may have been a bit wary but I didn't sense anything remotely dark about them. And seeing as how they've been in America for several generations they weren't as affected by the war. Their views are those of a typical old pure-blooded family nothing more."

Minerva's frown deepened. "And most children with those views grow up to be Dark Wizards." She pointed out. "Or have you already forgotten Gellert Grindelwald?" It was a low blow, she knew how close the two were, but she was trying to prove a point here!

"He will not escape punishment." Albus' twinkle dimmed. "Professor Slughorn will deal with the matter."

"Horace has a soft spot for his Slytherins as you very well know. The boy will get off with a slap on the wrist just you wait." Minerva knew she was fighting a losing battle. When Albus made his mind up about something there was no changing it. "What will you tell the parents of the boys in the hospital wing when they come searching for blood?"

Albus sighed wishing Minerva would just let the matter rest. "I will tell them the truth."

Minerva snorted. "The truth or the truth as _you_ see it?"

"The truth nonetheless." Albus said firmly. His eyes moved to his familiar's empty perch. Fawkes, his Phoenix, had been absent for an alarmingly long amount of time. But he was sure the magical bird had its reasons. "Is that all Minerva? I'm sure we both have work that needs done." It was a dismissal.

"You play with fire long enough Albus and you're bound to get burned." Minerva warned; her own eyes darting to the empty perch and back again. With no other words to say she left.

Albus leaned forward and let his hands rest on the top of his desk. It wasn't that he was overly attached to the young Yaxley, the boy didn't even regard him as his superior, it was the sheer amount of magic he felt rolling off the youngster that caused him to champion on his behalf. The boy was barely eleven and he had more control over his magic than most did at the end of their lives. Simply put the boy was a mystery, a puzzle, and he did love a good challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months until Christmas was once again at the center of everyone's thoughts. Everyone except for Harry who received a rather cryptic owl from his parents stating that when he came home for the holidays they had something rather important to tell with him. The suspense was putting a damper on his usual cheerful holiday demeanor. So instead of being happy he was rather short tempered and had managed to alienate all but one of his friends; Bella seemed impervious to his sour mood.

"I don't know what you're getting on about Harry." Bellatrix, or Bella as Harry had taken to calling her, asked once they were on the train and heading home. "What can you possible think they want to tell you that has you so bent out of shape?" It was a curious thing to watch the normally calm, collected, boy turn into a fidgeting, irritating, mess.

"I don't know!" Harry snapped looking away from the passing scenery to glare at his companion. "I hate not knowing alright? I've never been one for surprises and they know that!" He huffed.

Bella blinked then snorted. "So you're acting like a bloody prat because your parents have a secret that you're only now hearing about?" She deduced.

Harry continued to glare but seeing that she wasn't backing down let out a sigh and slumped in his seat. "I hate you."

"So you've said many many times." Bella told him with a smirk. "And yet here we are." She pointed out rather arrogantly.

"They were talking about having a baby now that I've started school." Harry finally revealed. "It might be childish but I don't want to share them. You have two sisters you should understand."

Bella tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps if I actually liked my parents I would. But I saw the birth of my sisters as a blessing. My parents were so busy with 'Dromeda and Cissy that I was left in peace for a very long time. I think I was eight before mother realized that she had three children instead of just two." She explained.

Harry frowned. "Well I happen to like my parents." He grumbled as he turned his gaze back to the window. He was trying not to panic, he really was, but the memories of being an orphan with no parents or family was still ingrained in his very being. If his parents had indeed decided to have another child he didn't know what he'd do. By the time the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ he was on the verge of hyperventilating and probably would have passed out if Bella hadn't forcibly drug him off the train and onto the over-crowded platform.

"Are you're parents here?" Bella asked the rather sickly looking Harry.

"I…." Harry fought to take several gulps of air and managed to force himself to breath normally. "I'm not sure." He said shakily and began to scan the crowd for his parents. "Are yours?"

Bella nodded her head towards a group of two adults and two children that stood apart from the crowd. "Over there."

Harry gave up looking for his own parents to study Bella's. Sirius had never spoke of his family and he most certainly had never seen any pictures. It didn't take him long to decide that neither Cygnus nor Druella looked like very nice people. He quickly dismissed them and moved on to the two girls. It was hard to make a comparison between the Narcissa and Andromeda that he knew and the two little girls. But it was obvious that Andromeda was already the black sheep by the way she was standing apart from her parents. He couldn't help but smile at that. He'd expect nothing less from the woman that had helped him raise his Godson. "They seem….eh…." He shrugged.

"Yeah." Bella said in agreement. A couple standing just to the right of her family caught her attention and she knew automatically who they were. "Are those your parents?" She pointed.

"Yeah." Harry couldn't help but smile. _Oh how he had missed them. _"Come on." He started towards them.

Bella saw the look that crossed over her friends face and couldn't help but feel jealous. She'd never have what he had. "Hello Lord and Lady Yaxley." She greeted once they had reached them.

Harry found himself gathered up into a hug by his mother and he buried his face in her neck. "Hello mother." He pulled back. "Hello father."

Orjonus Yaxley was a tall man of slight build with wild jet black hair and deep, warm, chocolate eyes. He had all the aristocratic features that were expected from the old pure-blooded families; chin, forehead, and nose. He gave his only son a smile and ruffled his hair. "Its good to see you well Harold." His voice was deep, baritone, and commanding.

Isla Yaxley _nee_ Carrow was of medium height, willow thin, with blonde hair and green eyes that same color as her sons. She had laugh lines around her eyes and mouth and it was clear that life had been good to her. Her aristocratic feathers were softer and less pronounced than her husbands and even less pronounced in her son. "I have missed you so Harry." Her voice was soft and pleasant-sounding. She was the first to notice the girl with her son. "Hello." She greeted.

"Sorry." Harry blushed. "Mother, Father, this is Bellatrix Black. She's in Slytherin with me."

"Black you say?" Orjonus studied the girl for a moment. "Any relation to Arcturus?" He questioned though it sounded like a demand.

"Which one?" Bella asked politely used to the tone he was using. "There have been several."

Orjonus found himself nodding. "True, true. Names seem to be something of a tradition in the Pure families. My great-aunt Lysandra married Arcturus Black many years ago.."

Bella blinked then turned and promptly smacked Harry. "You didn't tell me our families were connected!" She scolded.

Harry rubbed his arm. "Don't do that!" He hissed. "And I didn't know they were!" It was true his parents never forced him to sit down and memorize his family tree. Instead they just encouraged him to ask questions.

"Do not fault my son." Isla said in amusement. "The practice of forcing ones offspring to memorize hundreds and sometimes thousands of names is archaic. We did not want to torture him as we ourselves were tortured. I do believe your parents have finally spotted you Bellatrix and they don't look at all pleased."

Turning Bella studied her parents. "No they always look like that." She told Harry's mother then greeted her own. "Hello Mother, Father, this is Lord and Lady Yaxley." She introduced.

Cygnus and Druella looked started for a moment but recovered quickly, exchanging the proper greetings, and then offering their apologies for having to leave so quickly.

"Quite all right." Orjonus dismissed their apology. "We must we going as well. The floo to the States is long and tiresome. Come along Harold." He turned and with his wife started to walk towards the nearest floo.

"I'll see you after Christmas." Harry waved to his friend and trotted off after his parents.

"It seems we have much to discuss Bellatrix." Druella grabbed a hold of her daughters arm, tightly, and began to steer her, none to gently, towards the exit.

"Bella's in trouble." Narcissa sing-songed as she along with Andromeda walked behind their parents and elder sister.

"Shut up Cissy!" Andromeda snapped. She was thrilled to have Bella home because now she had someone to talk to that wasn't a miniature replica of their mother. She was getting sick and tired of all of Cissy's _yes mother_s and _as you wish mother_s. "Oh do stop pouting! A Black never pouts!" She snapped and quickened his stride to catch up with her family. Oh how she couldn't wait until she started Hogwarts next year!


	5. Chapter 5

They were barely home for a minute before Druella sent Andromeda and Narcissa away and turned on her eldest daughter. She grabbed the girl by the arm and dug her nails into the soft flesh. "What do you think you're doing!" She hissed out a manic look in he cool grey eyes.

Bellatrix, who was used to her mothers temper, didn't even flinch. "What are you talking about mother? I haven't done anything that I can recall."

"Haven't done anything." Druella mocked in a high pitched, slightly insane, voice. "Then what do you call the owl I received from Rodolphus?" She demanded to know never loosening her grip.

"I don't know what I'd call it. What did Rodo have to say?" Bellatrix asked.

Druella sneered as she released her hold on the girl and backhanded her across the face. "Have you forgotten all that we taught you girl? Rodolphus is not happy that you are not obeying him! He told you to stay away from that Yaxley boy and you have the nerve to introduce us?"

Cygnus, who was silent during the exchange, finally decided now was the time to intervene. "There is no formal marriage contract between the Lestrange boy and Bellatrix." He reminded his wife. "And though I previously agreed with your choice in suitors I think its time I reconsider."

"Reconsider?" Druella had already lost interest in her eldest child. "There is no family other than the Lestranges even interested in the girl."

"And if they are so interested in our daughter then why haven't they stepped forward to make a formal request?" Cygnus dismissed. "I'll tell you why, my dear, because they are money-grubbing fools that are holding out to see if a larger dowry comes their way."

Druella sputtered. "You think anyone else would want her?" She pointed a boney finger towards her daughter. "Nobody wants a wife that is lazy and won't obey!" She was yelling now.

Cygnus wasn't the least bit phased by his wife's crazy rantings; he knew exactly what he was marrying after all. "There are better families out there that we have yet to consider." He focused on Bellatrix who was doing her best to just fade into the wallpaper. "Tell me about the Yaxley boy." He ordered.

Bellatrix's eyes snapped to her father. "What do you want to know father?"

"Everything you can tell me silly girl." Cygnus loved his daughters even though he was disappointed that he had no sons. But just because he loved them didn't mean he was going to coddle them.

"His family has been in America for awhile. He's the only child of the eldest son. His mother is originally a Carrow; the eldest of two. He has several uncles on his fathers side and one on his mothers. He was tutored at a very young age and has jumped ahead in several classes at Hogwarts." Bellatrix racked her brain for anything else she had learned about her friend.

Cygnus mulled over this information. "What of his beliefs? I heard he cursed three fellow Slytherins?"

Bellatrix swallowed hard. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were picking on him like uncivilized mudbloods!" She defended. "Then they started to throw curses and the likes at his back; his back! Harry was only getting them back and he wasn't even punished very badly for it. Lord Malfoy didn't even pursue an investigating when he found out who his son was taunting. Since then none of the boys will even look at Harry let alone come near him."

"It's odd times that a Yaxley be attending Hogwarts once again. It's a lesser known fact as to why left to begin with. Though I am privy to the reason seeing as my grandfather was friends with old Barberus." Cygnus didn't even notice his wife leave the parlor in a huff as he sat down on one of the sofas and motioned for Bellatrix to do the same. "Barberus went to Hogwarts with Grandfather Cygnus. Both were in Slytherin of course. Barberus ended up as Captain of the Quidditch team while Grandfather became Headboy but they stayed close friends. After the boys graduated Barberus took up muggle-hunting; it was a sport back then not banned like it is today. He was very good at it. It was actually because of him that it was banned; he once killed eight muggles in a single night. By the time the Ministry located him he was married and had a child so he packed up one night and just disappeared. Grandfather received an owl later stating that if England was headed towards muggle and mudblood equality then it wasn't a place he wanted to be. After that the Yaxley family just seemed to disappear. No one has heard from them in years and then one young Harold Yaxley comes to Hogwarts. Caused quite a stir it did. The Yaxley family was one of the oldest. Even older than ours. Its said that they can trace their line clear back to the time of the Hogwarts founders. They _are_ the Most Noble and Ancient House." He concluded.

"Harry didn't tell me that." Bellatrix said with a frown. Here she thought she knew a lot about her friend but as it turned out he was holding back on her. He really was keeping his family private regardless of the tidbits he dropped here and there. _Clever boy_. "So that's why Lucius' father didn't cause a fuss?"

Cygnus nodded once, curtly. "By right of the most ancient laws Lucius could have very well caused a war between the two families and their allies. And as it stands the young Yaxley heir can very well ask for the Malfoy heirs death and there is nothing his father could do about it. That is why Abraxas didn't pursue the matter further. He's hoping that your friend isn't vengeful and will be satisfied now that he has gotten his justice. But enough of that. Is it safe to assume that you are fond of the boy? You are friends correct?"

Bellatrix nodded. "We are father. Best friends if I were to gather. Why?" She had a bad feeling about this.

"Because if it is a choice between the buffoon of a Lestrange boy or the Yaxley heir then I pick the latter for your suitor. I'll have to mull on this for a while before I make my decision." Cygnus patted his daughter on the leg. "Go find your sisters. I'm sure Andromeda has missed you." He dismissed.

"Yes father." Bellatrix quickly scurried out of the parlor and headed upstairs. She just hoped, what ever her father decided, Harry wouldn't hate her for it.

* * *

The Yaxley's didn't take their son home right away. Instead they made a stop at Ignotus' so the old man could fawn over his favorite, not that he'd admit that to anyone, grandchild. He congratulated him for making it into Slytherin and then sent his son and his family on their way saying he'd see them on Christmas.

Harry took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the fireplace and into his home. Oh how he'd missed it. "Its good to be home." He said to no one in particular.

"And its good to have you home." Isla said affectionately as she ran a hand through her sons hair then went about summoning the house elves to fix brunch.

"Its been very quiet with you away." Orjonus added as he removed his traveling cape and let the waiting house elf take it away. "I think Ara has missed you as well." He motioned towards the large snake that was sunning itself in the front window. "Done nothing but mope since you left."

"Have you been letting her out at night to hunt?" Harry asked as he approached his beloved pet. He began to hiss his greeting and soon found the miniature basilisk wrapping itself around his legs demanding attention from her _master_. "I have missed you as well." He rubbed his fingers along the scales on her head. Once she got her attention she went back to the sun; content. "I wish Dumbledore would allow me to bring her." He said with a frown. "She isn't dangerous not like the ones they're used to. Not like she can petrify you or anything."

Orjonus nodded sympathetically. "It was you that decided to hide your gift of parseltongue." He reminded his son. "Until you are ready for the world to know that you can talk to snakes its best that Ara remain here. Besides the other children might not look at her as fondly as you."

Harry sighed. "Must you always be right?" He asked and after running a hand along the back of the couch, the furniture bite strangers, he slumped onto the cushions.

Isla, having returned with house elves bearing trays of food, smirked. "Of course he must. You know how cranky he gets when he's wrong."

"I do." Harry answered with an identical smirk. "I'm starved!" He eyed the trays greedily having missed the cooking he had grown up with.

"Leave the trays then go clean something." Orjonus dismissed the house elves as if they were rodents.

Harry dug into the pastries first then moved on to the other items. Once he had eaten his fill he was ready for whatever it was his parents were going to tell him. "You're owl said you had something to talk to me about?"

"We do." Having sat down beside her husband Isla took his hand for strength. "I know its not going to be easy for you or us for that matter but its done and there's no reason to put it off any longer." She took a deep breath and let it out. "You, my dear child, are going to be a brother." It was a well known fact within the family that Harry enjoyed being an only child so she just hoped he took the news well.

Orjonus tightened his hand around his wife's. "We decided that the house is too quiet now that you are at school. And we miss the feeling of being needed." He explained.

The food that Harry ate was beginning to churn. He knew that this was a possibility but it still made him sick to think about. "Is this why you didn't want me going to Salem?" He asked very quietly. "Because I could come home every night? You wanted rid of me, is that it?" He swallowed thickly and tried to push down the panic that was setting in. He was losing his parents all over again! "You sent me off to Scotland because you wanted me out of the way, didn't you?" He was near hysterics now but he refused to cry. A Yaxley never cried. "I'll not accept it and you can't make me!" With that said he bolted from the sitting room and up the stairs. Once he was inside his room he slammed the door and locked it. It just wasn't fair!

Isla sighed and didn't even jump when a vase on the mantle exploded. "That could have gone better." She told her husband sarcastically. "He never took to the idea of him having a sibling. Not even when he was little."

"Its just so strange." Orjonus told his wife as he watched the house elf appear and clean up the broken glass of the vase. "He's a very outgoing boy. Always made friends easily. But something about having a little brother or sister just makes him…panic. You don't suppose my brother trying to drown him as a boy has anything to do with it do you?"

"Polix?" Truth be told Isla never thought about it anymore. Not since the man was dead. "I suppose it could be. Harry was always a bright boy. Its not a leap to think he understood what was going on and why his Uncle was acting that way. He might think having a sibling is completely horrible and that its all about inheritance and such." She frowned. "I hope he'll be okay."

Orjonus looked at the ceiling. "Given time I hope so too. If not I don't know what can be done." He knew Harry would react badly to the news but knowing and seeing was two different things. And seeing the fear, panic, and terror in his sons eyes just about ripped his heart out because he, in part, was the one to put it there.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas at the Yaxley's was never a small nor a quiet affair. The house was decked out in colorful decorations by the house elves. A large Christmas tree sat, in the formal living room, trimmed in purples and golds with heaps and heaps of presents piled beneath it. And a Christmas party was in full swing. Everything was prefect except for the notable absence of one Harold Yaxley.

Said boy hadn't come out of his room for days after his parents devastating news. Harry relied solely on the house elves to bring him food, books, and whatever else he wanted but would have to leave his room for. Not even the thought of presents could entice him from his self-imposed brooding. He knew he was being terribly unfair to his parents. It wasn't their fault that he was broken, maybe beyond repair. Having two sets of memories from two very different lives was bound to have a lasting effect. And as it was the thought of having a sibling terrified him to no ends. He just couldn't be happy no matter how hard he tried. Instead he felt a deep, burning, hatred for the child that would take his place; he was most certain that that would happen how could it not when he was at Hogwarts for most of the year? It wasn't lost on him how crazy that thought was but it was there none-the-less. But what he didn't know was that his brooding was about to be interrupted.

Desmerella Lysandra Yaxley, like her cousin, was extremely happy with being an only child. But unlike her cousin it was almost certain that no other children would be born to Ignotus, one of Orjonus' younger brothers, nicknamed Iggy, and Augustus. Sometimes all it took was a little patience and common sense when dealing with her bullheaded cousin. "You know you're disgracing the name of Yaxley with the way you're acting." She said as she pushed the bedroom door open; it was a little known fact that he never left his door locked for long.

Harry looked up from the book he was idly flipping through. "Desi?" He blinked as if he was seeing things. "What are you doing here?" It was then he took notice of her dress robes. "The Christmas party? I had forgotten."

"Of course you did." Desmerella, dubbed Desi by her cousin when they were three, nodded understandingly. "You've had a lot of your mind or so Aunt Isla has told me. A little brother or sister? How simply dreadful." She flung herself across his bed and propped her head up on her hand.

Out of all his cousins, he had a few, he was closest to Desi. Not only were they born just hours apart, he was a whole three hours older, but she seemed to be the only one that ever truly understood him. Harry sighed and closed his book. "I knew you'd understand." The book was tossed onto the side table. "Is grandfather cross with me?" He asked.

Desi shrugged one shoulder. "He, like all the adults, are trying to understand. Well all the adults except for Uncle Arcturus."

"Uncle Arcturus isn't an adult." Harry automatically corrected. "If he was an adult then he'd have to act like it. Then he'd be a rather boring uncle."

"Very true." Desi agreed. It was a very well known fact that Arcturus, affectionately called Arty by his siblings, youngest of the Yaxley brothers, was the favorite uncle of almost all the children. "He's down there telling them to just leave you alone. While Uncle Fenis is trying to arrange a search party."

Harry rolled his eyes at his Uncle's outrageous behavior. "Why must everyone worry about me?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

Desi reached over and patted his knee. "Because you are the eldest son of the eldest son." It was common knowledge. "Grandfather can divide the estate as equally as he wishes and the twins might be the oldest of the grandchildren but all the titles will pass to you eventually. They worry because it is their duty to do so."

"I never wanted this." Harry said sadly. "I'm….it makes me uncomfortable." This wasn't the first time he's had this conversation with his cousin.

"I think if you _were_ comfortable with it I'd have to worry." Desi's eyes glazed over as she stared off into space. "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." She quoted from her favorite book. Blinking she focused back on her cousin. "You will never be a bad man no matter what history has already dictated." Sitting up on the bed she didn't seem to care that her dress robe was getting wrinkled beyond decency. "Shall we move onto something else or shall I leave you to brood?"

Harry, for the first time in days, laughed. "I think your arrival has chased the darkness away dear cousin. You have a happier subject in mind?" He was content to sit here and talk to Desi.

Desi offered him a bright smile. "My parents have finally agreed to let me attend Hogwarts!" She announced happily and bounced slightly on the bed.

"Oh? I thought they vowed never to let you attend the muggle-lovers school?" Harry tilted his head to the side. "They do know that Dumbledore is still Headmaster and that they do still allow mudbloods and half-blood's to attend right?"

"Of course they do." Desi huffed. "But I assured them that you wouldn't let any of that taint me." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly what do they think that I'll attend Hogwarts and come home with dirty blood?"

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps they think you'll be sorted into Gryffindor with all the muggle-lovers and return home converted?"

Desi shuttered. "What an awful thing to joke about Harry." She reached across and smacked him on the arm. "Besides that at the moment Salem has an equal number of lesser-bloods to purebloods and father is concerned. I think the final straw was when they hired a squib to teach muggle studies, not that I take the ridicules class mind you, but it still caused him ample distress. So at the start of next term I shall be transferring in."

"Then we both can cause a stir." The thought was intoxicating to Harry. "Apparently one Yaxley at Hogwarts is cause for concern. Can you imagine what they'll think of two? Perhaps we're the first wave of an invasion?"

"Could you imagine the twins attending?" Desi burst out laughing at the mental picture. "They'd be no option except surrender!" She crowed.

Harry snickered as all thoughts of his mothers _condition_ was pushed from his head. "Hogwarts wouldn't stand a chance!" He added for good measure and followed his cousin in laughter.

And just like that the gloom that had been hanging over the Yaxley household for days had been lifted and those downstairs, having felt the change, started to party in earnest. All thoughts of babies and search parties were forgotten, for the time being, and the Christmas spirit took over.


End file.
